The Revolutionary Capitalist Alliance
The Revolutionary Capitalist Alliance A Declaration for a New World Order Current Owner/ Emperor - Collier of Marco Island Objectives 1)Establish a free society where all capitalists can thrive (Your nation does not need to be capitalist to join) 2)Unite other alliances to build a strong confederation 3)Help new members establish themselves 4)Create a new strong voice for capitalists throughout Cybernations 5)Build bonds of friendship and unity 6)Stand strong against enemies Joining If you would like to join The RCA, you must include the following 1) Nation/ Leader Name 2) Resources 3) Team Color (Although we accept all colors we need this anyway) 4) Previous Alliances 5) How did you hear about us? 6) Do you agree to our terms? Terms of Agreement On my honor, I, _____________ pledge myself to The Revolutionary Capitalist Alliance, in hopes of creating a powerful alliance with a strong military deterrent and do so honorably swear to protect the institutions of capitalism. Governing Hierarchy and Order of Succession Executive Branch *Emperor *Vice Roy *President *Ranking General *Chief Diplomat High Chancellor *Colonel General Senior Ambassador Vice Chancellor *Major General Ambassadors Officers *Lieutenant General Officers *Head of the Order Legislative Assembly *Emperor *Chief Legislator Legislative Body and General Assembly The Order of Knights *Vice Roy *Head of the Order Alpha Order Knights Beta Order Knights General Assembly of Knights star indicates a member of the war council Departments 1) Department members may be appointed by the department heads 2) The order of succession can be chosen by the department head 3) Any complaints or concerns will be handled by department heads 4) Each department has a leader, a “second in command” and 2 chancellors a. All of these members are granted powers of appointing other members 5) New Departments can be created by the Owner/ Emperor or the CEO/ Vice Roy Legislature 1) Each color represented in the RCA is granted the power to elect 3 members to the legislature 2) The color with the most members may elect 4 members to the legislature 3) Any legislator can bring an issue to the floor 4) Although the emperor cannot vote in the legislature, he is given power of the veto a. This veto maybe overridden by a unanimous decision of legislators Elections 1) Elections are held every 2 weeks 2) Each color elects a Board Member/ Governor and 3 Company Partners/ Legislators 3) There is no term limit War Council 1) Makes all alliance war related decisions 2) Appointed by Owner/ Emperor 3) Currently consists of Emperor, CEO, President, Vice President and the 2 Chancellors of the Foreign Relations Department. Stockholders/ Other Alliances In hopes of creating a confederation of alliances within the RCA, we have implemented stockholders. Stockholders are alliances that have pledged themselves to the RCA but still hold power to rule themselves. A house of stockholder representatives shall be created to discuss issues. These representatives shall be the leaders of each alliance in the confederacy associated with the RCA. Stockholders may apply for their members to become parts of RCA departments while still remaining part of his or her old alliance. Merging If an alliance wishes to dissolve into the RCA, the leadership of that alliance will be given high government positions respectfully. Category:Alliances